Francis Monogram
Major Francis Monogram (or Major Monogram as he prefers to be known due to the fact that people often tease him about his first name) is a character on Phineas and Ferb. He is Perry's commanding officer, and gives him his mission in each episode. Helping him transmit the message is his intern, Carl. Biography When Francis Monogram was five years old, he wanted a pony for Christmas. He was, however, not given this wish. This caused Major Monogram to have a grudge against Santa Claus, which carries all through his life. At a young age, he was forced to attend a place known only as "The Academy", which traumatized him. He was forced to go there by a person he assumed to be his father, but on the day he was told he was going to the academy, he told him he was not. He still, obliviously, thought of him as his "daddy", probably a stepfather. Major Monogram currently holds the title of major and head of his branch of The O.W.C.A., a secret, all-animal organization. He transmits messages to Perry the Platypus, as Carl, his scrawny, redheaded intern, films and transmits it. An interesting quirk he now has is that he almost never wears pants as he briefs Perry the Platypus, though he does when he is on the field. This appears to be because of the importance of professionalism. When he transmits messages to Agent P, he is wearing a wig. He is bald, and his mustache is also a fake.Recently, his old age has been getting to him. A great example can be the simple fact of his back going out, causing him to be unable to do his work for the day. This caused his intern, Carl, to do it for him. Relationships Carl Karl Monogram and Carl have an interesting relationship. Carl seems to look up to him, and Monogram often acts superior. He once made Carl sit in a corner, and he belittles Carl quite regularly. However, on one occasion, when Carl won a bet, Monogram was forced to give him a massage, among other things. Monogram does things around Carl, like not wearing trousers while on camera, or wearing a clown outfit, that he feels embarrassed doing around other people, including Agent P. At Christmas, when Carl got Monogram a framed picture of them both, Monogram gave Carl a signed picture of himself with 'To whom it may concern' written on it. Major Monogram and Carl have somewhat of a parent-child relationship. They went shopping together in "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", with Carl sitting in the child's seat of the shopping cart. In "The Beak", when they were forced to go undercover, Major Monogram dressed as a woman and pushed Carl (wearing a diaper) around in a baby stroller. Once, when Monogram forgot that it was Passive-Aggressive Relationship Day, Carl displayed that the two had a passive-aggressive relationship, saying "It's okay, you probably weren't going to get me anything anyway..." Perry the Platypus Monogram seems to think a lot of Perry. He is very formal with him and has always called him Agent P when others call him Perry. However, sometimes he calls him Perry ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") He thinks of Agent P as the Agency's best agent. In "Cheer Up Candace", he stated that Agent P was "nothing less but the best in his field". Also in "Cheer Up Candace", he felt terrible, even cried slightly, when he was under the impression that Agent P had gone rogue. He sometimes believes he is too rough on Agent P, though perhaps only because Carl misled him to think so ("Thaddeus and Thor"). Monogram and Carl enjoy playing pranks on Perry. In "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.", they played a prank on him that involved Agent P dressing up as a magpie when going to his lair. Also, in "Jerk De Soleil", Agent P showed up for his mission in a ridiculous circus outfit that Phineas had dressed him in. Major Monogram laughed at him and, when he tried to leave while he still had a shred of dignity left, tricked him into turning around so he could take a picture to send to Carl. Rest of the O.W.C.A. agents Not much is known about his relationship with them, as we only see him debriefing Perry the Platypus, and he has never been shown having a direct conversation with any of them (except for Agent W), but he once hinted that Agent T (Turkey) for Thanksgiving dinner. At one point, he wonders why all the agents are animals. They may have the same relationship as he and Perry. In one enterview Monogram revealed that he doesn't know why all the agents are animals but Carl yes, because he is the one that does the things of having new agents. He was known to have two non-animal agents Norm {fired} and Planty The Potted Plant {fate unknown}. Heinz Doofenshmirtz Monogram and Doofenshmirtz participated in a radio interview to promote the release of the soundtrack and hosted a music clip show. Though fairly friendly most of the time, the two do poke fun at one another a lot, especially when Doofenshmirtz finds out Monogram's first name. ("2009 Radio Disney premiere", "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown") They do seem to know a lot about each other, as Dr Doofenshmirtz knows Monogram's phone number ("Hide and Seek"). Doofenshmirtz has even nicknamed Major Monogram "Monobrow" because of his uni-brow.("Spa Day") Monogram also makes an appearance in the first episode of the Phineas and Ferb Podcast on iTunes, appearing with Doofenshmirtz, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, speaking about what's coming up for the Christmas special. Mrs. Monogram Major Monogram is married and goes on date nights with his wife. His wife's name has not yet been identified ("Chez Platypus," "The Ballad of Badbeard"). However, during a briefing for a joint mission in London, Monogram flirted with Inspector Initials. ("Elementary My Dear Stacy") Songs he has sung .]] *And the Animals Go *Perry Saves Christmas *The Twelve Days of Christmas *We Wish You A Merry Christmas *My Whole World is This Screen Gallery Heinz and Vanessa.jpg|Monogram in Paris with Vanessa, Perry, and Heinz Perry Piloting Lawrence Robot.jpg|Monogram with Perry and a robot of Lawrence Monogram and Carl In Disguise.jpg|Monogram and Carl going undercover Major Monogram promo.jpg|Promo image of Major Monogram Carl gives secret Santa at Agency party.jpg|Monogram and Carl at Christmastime Bald Monogram.jpg|Monogram trying on a wig to cover his bald head Backup family robots.jpg|Monogram and Carl with robots of the Flynn-Fletcher family You brought work with you.jpg|Francis in Tokyo tied up by Heinz Background Information *He eats blood sausage ("Are You My Mummy?"). *He enjoys eating tacos ("Got Game?", "A Real Boy"). *He once took a trip to Las Vegas ("Don't Even Blink"). *He wears a wig ("Unfair Science Fair", "Perry Lays an Egg"). *He is shown frozen in "It's About Time!". It is never explained why he was frozen in that episode, but it is possible Dr. Doofenshmirtz had done it, because in that episode he made a "Freeze-inator ray". How he was un-frozen was not shown. *He once accidentally gave Phineas and Ferb a mission against Dr. Doofensmertz when he thought he was talking to Agent P ("Ready for the Bettys"). *He mentions having a slide-waxing guy ("Raging Bully", "Got Game?"). *He mentions having a cousin, who is married ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein"). *He is very slow at playing a Rock Band themed game ("That Sinking Feeling"). *His first name is Francis ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown"). *"Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" is Major Monogram's largest role alongside Dr. Doofenshmirtz. *He has a collection of fake mustaches ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot"). *He called Agent P "Perry" only 3 times ("Toy to the World", "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!", "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!"). *He is sometimes shown without his pants. ("Run Away Runway", "Ready for the Bettys"). *He has sent Carl on three missions ("Swiss Family Phineas", "I Was a Middle Aged Robot", "Undercover Carl"). *He has, so far, sang in six songs: And the Animals Go, Doof 'N' Puss Theme Song, The Twelve Days of Christmas, Perry Saves Christmas, We Wish You A Merry Christmas, and My Whole World is This Screen. *"Undercover Carl" is the first episode that Major Monogram fully interacts with Phineas and Ferb, as their meeting in "Ready for the Bettys" is very brief. The first episode in which Monogram interacts with Buford, "Baljeet and Jeremy is "Wizard of Odd". "Hail Doofania!", "What Do It Do?", "Canderemy" and "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted" are the only episodes where Major Monogram does not interact with Perry. *He has an Agency Sauna, which must be used at least three times a month ("She's the Mayor"). *The only episodes he did not appear in were "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" (which focused on Isabella, The Fireside Girls and Pinky instead of Phineas, Ferb and Perry), "Canderemy", "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted", and "Monster from the Id". *He is 35% metal, including gold teeth and a copper spleen ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). *He dated with Blanca Dechan when he was an exchange student in France ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (DVD)") *He likes the Dr. Coconut song (Take Over with Ernie D. on Radio Disney). *Apparently, Monogram has a side to himself that wants to sing, which he tries to keep under wraps. ("Split Personality", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!"). *He had a perm in 1974 ("Misperceived Monotreme"). *He usually takes a shower at between 3.30pm to 4pm ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). *His phone number is 555-4054 ("Official OWCA Training Video #5: Unspeakable Powers"). *He has been married 12 years ("A Very Perry Christmas") *Monogarm must be around 55 years old, because in a flashback Phineas and Ferb had that took place when they got Perry Monogram had black hair so he might be in around early or mid fiftys unless of course he just had still had black hair when he became 55 or so ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). External links *Phineas and Ferb Wiki: Francis Monogram Category:Characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Humans Category:Living characters Category:Heroes Category:Singing Characters Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Musicians Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension characters